13th Doctor
by mdmsllnianna
Summary: Things got weirder all way around. Also a Doctor Who crossover.
1. Short Introduction

After 4 years of leaving the Anubis House, Nina, who is now residing at Lima, Ohio is now a College Student in University of Ohio with the course of being a Teacher. She was there when Finn passed away and Kurt getting married. Since Carol's her Aunt.

But little didn't she know, someone's coming. Someone from her past.

Someone knocked on her door. Surprised, it was her Christmas Break and she decided to stay to her own house. "Who's there?" she asked. She was alone downstairs since her Grandma's resting in her bed.

"It's me." when she heard that voice, she goes to the front door and hug him tight.

"Jerome! How are you? Last time I heard, you were with Joy. How about Fabes? Patricia? Amber? Alfie?!How about Eddie?!" Nina said excitedly, making Jerome be surprised by her hyper mood.

"I'm fine. I currently live in New York, and sadly me and Joy aren't together now. You know, long distance," then they both sit in the sofa and Nina is still listening to Jerome, "Fabes, I heard that he's with Mara now. Sorry. Then Patricia and Eddie are still together and in London. Amber and Alfie broke up then I don't know what happened to Amber. Alfie, I still have a communication to him."

"I-I'm just going to get you some water. Be right back." Nina said and rushes to go to the Kitchen.

She didn't know that she's already crying. She came back to the living room faking smile.

"Oh, what happened?" Jerome asked. Noticing that Nina's mood change.

"Nothing. Nothing, so until when are you going to stay in Ohio?" she asked Jerome while he drinks his water.

"Until later. So I need to get going. Nice seeing you Nina." Jerome said and headed to the front door.

"Wait!" Nina shouted making Jerome stop from walking.

"Yes?" he asked.

"How did you get my address?" she asked confusingly making Jerome laugh.


	2. Gleeful Accident

"What's that?" Nina asked Jerome when he showed Nina something.

"A TARDIS." Jerome said excitedly.

"A what?" Nina asked again making Jerome look at her.

"TARDIS. Stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space." and Jerome smiled.

"I still don't get it." Nina said.

"I'm the Doctor. Not Jerome."

"But... You know about my friends and... How?" Nina asked again.

"I don't know either." and he smiled again.

"I'm going inside. I don't get you." and Nina goes inside her house but the Doctor pulled her.

"Wait, wait. You're going with me." he said.

"What?!"

"We're going to travel! Don't you like it?" he smiled.

"No, I'm not."

"No, you are." then she pulls her inside the TARDIS. Making her wow of what's inside.

"But... Outside it's... And inside..." the Doctor push the buttons and pulls lever while Nina was still amaze ad confuse at the same time.

The TARDIS moves, making Nina and the Doctor feel the movement. Then suddenly the movement stop, making Nina feel dizzy.

"And we're here..." the Doctor opened the door and gets outside.

"I don't want to be dead." Nina said randomly. When she got out of the TARDIS, she was shocked, and then suddenly the school bell rang. "We're in McKinley?!" Nina said shockingly, making the Doctor look at here and tells her to shut up.

_November 2012_

"The year is set to 2012. Not that long ride." the Doctor said and started looking at the place. Full of red locker rooms and long hallways. He thought.

"What are we doing here?" Nina asked.

"I don't know either. But something's wrong is happenin' here." the Doctor answered. Nina sighed then a girl ran towards the Doctor and hugs him.

"Doctor! How are you?" the girl said.

The Doctor laugh and didn't say anything, "Who is she?" the Doctor whispered to Nina.

"I don't know either." Nina whispered back.

"Oh, I see you don't remember me. I'm Karen!" then she smiled and the Doctor remembers it.

"Ah yes! I did remember you. It's been so long since I saw you, eh. How you doin' good ol' pal?" the Doctor said with an excitement.

"Doing fine. I see you have another pal." Karen said.

"I'm Nina, by the way." and Nina smiled, "I know him in my high school days. He's—" then the Doctor covers Nina's mouth.

"He's what?" Karen said.

"I'm appearing in her dreams," then the Doctor releases his hand, "Right?"

"Ah, yes! Yes he is." Nina said and fakes her smile.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Karen asked.

"Marley! Glee Reh—"

"Marley? Who's Marley? Are you Marley?" the Doctor asked Nina and she said no, "Marley? Karen?" he again asked and he saw Karen nods.

"Karen? Marley, tell me who are they and... What's with the blue box?" the guy asked.

"Uh, guys. So this is Mr. Shue, my Glee Club Director... And we're going to the Auditorium. Bye!" Karen said and started pushing Mr. Shue. Then Karen signalize and told them to wait for her which they did.

"You know, I think I have seen him before..." Nina said to start a conversation.

"Who?" the Doctor asked.

"Mr. Shue."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think I saw him on the funeral and at the wedding."

"Funeral? Wedding? At the same time? That's weird." he said fooling Nina around then she rolled her eyes.

"Back! Sorry it took so long." Karen said cheerfully.

"No, it's okay." then the TARDIS started to disappear. Making the Doctor panicked a little bit.

"Where is the TARDIS going?" Nina asked.

"Oh. Somewhere over the space then it will come back after you finish your mission here." Karen answered.

"What?! We're going to be stuck here?" Nina shouted.

"Okay, shh. Yes, we're going to be here unless we finish something here."

"Then, I'm going home!" she said but the Doctor stopped her.

"Don't. Something wrong will happen if you didn't stay here. You've graduated this year right?" the Doctor said, trying to persuade Nina.

"I'm still confused but. Okay." Nina said and sighed. "I'm doomed." she murmured.

"What did you say?" the Doctor said and the three started walking.

"Nothing!" Nina said.

They walk up to the auditorium and saw the other members of the club. And Mr. Shue.

"Whatever you do, don't tell the 40-year-old guy that you met him. Remember, this is the past and we're both in the future." then the Doctor paused, "Actually, I'm the three of it. Past, Present, Future. Oh, that's nice." he said cheerfully.

"Whatever you say Unnamed Doctor." Nina whispered to the Doctor.

"Oh, there are you two. Guys, meet..." Mr. Shue stopped, "What's your name?" he whispered to both of them.

"I'm the Doctor and she's Nina." the Doctor answered.

"Meet the Doctor and Nina!" Mr. Shue said gleefully.

"Doctor... Who?" a blonde girl said.

"Good question, Brittany. Doctor, who?" Mr. Shue asked this time.

"I just call myself the Doctor." the Doctor answered.

"I see. He has no name guys. Now, go to your places and start rehearsing!" Mr. Shue said and told the Doctor and Nina to go sit with him.

"Why are you guys here and what's with the blue box earlier?" Mr. Shue asked making them both look at him.

"I'm the Doctor and that blue box thing is called TARDIS." the Doctor said with a bit of angry voice.

"TARDIS?" Mr. Shue asked again.

"Should I answer this?" Nina whispered to the Doctor.

"Yes, please."

"It's short for Time and Relative Dimension in Space." Nina said and smile.

"Oh." then Mr. Shuestands up and goes to the stage.

"Guys, before everything else. I want you guys to be prepared tomorrow. We all know that the Sectionals is tomorrow and please, please, please. I want you guys to win it!" Mr. Shue said, "Take 5." and the rest of the members sits down. Making the Doctor get out of the Auditorium and Nina followed him.

"What's wrong?" Nina asked.

"Something's up to the show tomorrow. So, we're going to watch it." the Doctor told Nina.

"Are you telling me we're going to stay here until tomorrow?" she asked.

"I know it's not right but yes, we're going to stay here." the Doctor said and they're both surprised when the Auditorium door opened.

"I can make you stay in my house tonight." Karen suggested.

"That's a great suggestion, right?" the Doctor looked at Nina and smile but he saw Nina not satisfied of it. "Okay, we're going to your house tonight." the Doctor added.

_Next day, November 2012_

"Now, from Lima, Ohio. The William McKinley High School's New Directions!" the announcer said and the glee members shows up from the backstage.

"What are we going to do here? Watch?" Nina asked the Doctor.

"No. You see, yesterday I saw something different from Karen. On her rehearsals, she feels weak and I think her mentor spotted something from her bag."

"Then, what's the thing from her bag?" Nina asked again.

"This." the Doctor gave Nina a piece of pill and she is still confused, "Oh, I see you don't know it. Its laxatives. You know, for making you slim and stuff." the Doctor added.

"Then?" Nina asked again while observing the pill.

"I think she's having a disorder."

"What disorder?"

The crowd was shocked so does the Doctor. After the glee members perform, Karen suddenly collapse and the Doctor decided to go after them.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked the glee members.

"She suddenly collapsed." the Asian Girl answered.

"Well, based on the Show Choir Rule Book, 'Once a glee club didn't come back to the stage at the specific time, they will be disqualified.' I guess all of you lose."

"Nice suit." the Doctor said making Nina look at him.

"Shut up, Sue."

"Face it, William. Glee. . Over." then she walked out the Choir Room.

"Sorry, Mr. Shue." Karen said.

"No, it's not your fault." Mr. Shue said.

"Eating disorder?" the Doctor asked Karen and she nods with her face sad. Then the glee members sighed. "Why?" the Doctor added.

"I feel fat about myself okay. I-I..." then Karen started crying. Making the Doctor shocked. Then suddenly he goes out the Choir Room.

"I'll probably go after him." Nina said and follows the Doctor. She saw the Doctor outburst for the first time. Not knowing what to do, she just watches him be angry for himself.

When the Doctor calm down, Nina sits beside him.

"I... I didn't do my job. I flunked it. I didn't save Karen. I didn't save her glee club. I didn't—"

"Will you please shut up. It's not your fault, okay? Even Karen's. We just didn't know about what to do in this time. Don't be sorry just because of it." Nina said, making the Doctor calm down.

The blue box suddenly appears in the opposite side of them and the Doctor smile.

"My TARDIS!" and he ran to the TARDIS and hug it, "My baby." Nina laugh making the Doctor look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Let's just go in." Nina said and they both go inside, "What's our next stop?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I think I know now." he said while looking at the monitor. Nina goes to the bedroom to sleep, leaving the Doctor alone. He started to push buttons.

Monitor:  
_Destination: Liverpool, England_  
_Time: 1:15 pm, 02/23/11_


End file.
